Hetalia-World Collaboration
by ALBrassard
Summary: This year 2016 is the hardest one of France , America , Canada and England. The F.A.C.E Family his having to face Election, Brexit, and Canada new and sexy Prime Minister . (France is drooling at the moment) This story is rating T because of their strong language and Canadian Opinion on the news (AN: That because I'm a Canadian Writer). This my Entry of for NaNoWriMo
1. Chapter 1 Canada

AN :Hello everyone , I'm ALBrassard this my first Hetalia FanFiction ever. I will like to mention I'm Canadian and I will make a lot of fact about Canada and American politic. I will like to apology in advance if my political view and Opinion if that offend anyone. Every Chapter will be based on a Policy, news, election and I are planning a Chapter about the Brexit.

This Chapter is about Canada new Boss Justin Trudeau. I will try to be as close to the show, but for me will not add the Eh. At the end of the sentence because we Canadian don't always say Eh! Yes, we do apology a lot that because we are polite. Going Back to the chapter Canada got Invited to G8 and America his hosting. Let just say that Canada is a bit Popular because his new boss is like by the Hetalia G8 group.

I will like to say I might add some french words in the story if I do I will have a number beside it and the English Translation will be in the bottom Author Note.

Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia even if I which It not mine. I don't own Canada or any Country of G8 ,Justin Bieber (THANK GOD FOR THAT) or Donald Trump (Canada is crying don't build the wall) .

Narrator POV

After the election, Canada was glad that is no more under with Stephen Harper government, the moment that his last boss left. He feels that he will be finally able to get other Hetalia Country to see him let say that Canada was feeling a shame ask what is the last boss was planning to do.

Canada still has the really bad nightmare but thank god for Canada free healthcare he was able to remove the remorse and he was so happy to work with his new boss . Canada has decided that Justin Trudeau will be their new Primer and he feel like he will be able to do some good.

All that time he was invisible to the other country now his phone was ringing every minute. He notices that France and England did request a lot picture of this boss like he was a sexy prince. He told all them that he will bring them a package of the picture for next G8 in America. Thinking of America...

Let just say that America has a lot in his mind since well he will lose track. First hosting that G8 for Hetalia. Second prepare to say goodbye to Barack Obama his boss. Let just say after George Bush that America thinks he was an idiot compared to his boss now.

The Poor America that wish he has the great candidate like in Canada is a brother, well Canada might be lucky since he got a cute and sexy boss. He has a choice of an evil man that want to destroy the land and create a wall with his sister of the south Mexico and to put a wall between him and Canada his Brother that he love even if he lost his bet to get Justin Bieber. He still loves Canada.

Or the female that her husband was a president but win the candidacy to Bernie Sander that was someone that could be good for America. But well he stuck between those 2 and he needs to wait for this country to make a choice.

America needs to clear his mind and decide to call Canada " Willam I will send you the plane to get you to my house. We're waiting for you to start anyway don't forget your Polar Bear." He says then Canada Respond "I'm ready since yesterday , America I was waiting on for that plane for last 24 hours." and Canada thought that it always the same he forgot again.

Canada POV

Once again he forgot about me at less he did notice when he finally landed on America soil he was a happy to see that he will be able to see America, England, and France. Well after he receives the call for a picture of his boss. He did notice that England and France have taken a liking to his boss and like most the world of Hetalia.

Canada took the car that was an offer by America and he was on his way to see the rest of the G8. When he finally get to America door he knocks on the door. America opens it with Bugger in his hand. Canada like a pancake with a lot of maple syrup and bacon over the monstrosity of food that America have.

"Look it Canada, he finally show up," America say looking at him "Want a Bugger, Canada I make some just for you." showing the tower of meat that looks like 5 times what a bugger look in Canada. "I'm sorry America , but I just eat some pancake on the plane. But thank you for the offer." I say to him and seeing England and France looking like all we will eat this week is Junk Food.

Sometimes I wish America ask what we like besides always eating Junk Food. I enter and say that France and England are still having an argument about Russia and there politic with Ukrainian. I was asking from my boss to talk about that with Russia. But everyone knows that Russia does whatever he want.

"So Canada" England ask "Did you bring what I ask of you?" he looks at my bag and France add "Did you bring me some too" with his thick french accent. "Yes, I did and I have one sign by my boss for every one of you," I say and handing the envelope to them England open his first and his eyes were glued to the picture.

France was drooling over them. "You know Canada , J'adore , J'adore et Adore(1)" he say and still drooling it was almost embarrassing to witness. Canada when to see Germany ask for the agenda of the G8 since he his the head of the table. Then Italy was screaming is lung out because Russia was telling him some horror story about his favorite meal. "Mama mia he just destroys my Pasta of a dream," Italia screams to Germany.

Canada know that when Russia is feeling like that he should stay away. He was thinking that he should see his friend Japan. But he was sleeping because of his jet lag. That was another person that his boss asks to talk with but seem I will talk with him later.

China wasn't busy so he when for an offer from his boss and China ask "Are you sure that was your boss want." he says looking surprised at the request " Well, yes." I say and China shows the request to him "He asking for more Camera for taking picture of him" Canada was shocked but if it what his boss want it might be a way to raise money.

"Well, just do it China." I say and look away "He have a plan to do something with them." and then China laugh and say "I will have them ship tonight there will be there soon." and then he left laughing Canada should really seek what his boss want before requesting to the people of Hetalia.

Germany calls for the session. I was able to take the Agenda and saw the order. So I took some notes.

1-Terrorist

-Canada is ready to help on the problem but seems like Russia is trying to get sister Syria to be on his side.

Germany says "Russia we have to remove those Terrorist but all you care his land." Russia looks at Germany "Well, I just want to clean up and keep the "peace" and be sure that there are "safe"." Russia says to the table well everyone was really digging their hole. So Germany decides that he will change the topic. "Second Order Canada and the new head of state," He says and then I will be hearing about how SEXY my boss his.

2- Canada Sexy Premier. *That most be France or England Idea*

-Well that, not a G8 Topic

the rest of the topic was not for Canada interest. On till Germany brought the subject of Brexit. We all know England did not want to talk about it but then that a problem that he wanted to keep for the last day. I stand "Germany and People of Hetalia Let vote on a that the session will be continued tomorrow." I say to try to save England from a mental breakdown.

Everyone vote

Continue (C)or Ending the session (ES)

Canada ES

Italia C

England ES

France ES

China ES

Germany C

Japan ES

America ES (LET EAT)

"Well on a vote to end the session the Yes win 6 to 2," Germany say and then everyone when to get food. England looks at me "Thank Canada well at less I could sleep without worrying about it tonight" He says and sometimes I feel that England is an open book.

America grabs me "Here Canada your Bugger" he gives me 10 lbs of Bugger. Sometimes I think he talking a revenge for having to deal with Justin Bieber " Thank you I just want one Bugger" I say nicely. Canada eats the Bugger and then after the 1st day of the G8 he just wants to sleep. Tomorrow it will be England turn to get all the attention. I know America is a lot more quiet than normal because he seems worried I know the next one after England is him. He seems to worry and scare.

I took a shower and when to bed. Tomorrow it will be a long day.

AN: French Translation 1 I Love it

So this the first Chapter 2nd will be about the Brexit. I just finish writing the first Chapter I'm sure that some of you will say that America does not talk a lot because he will get soon a chapter. It will be about the election. America is quite because he thinking about that he his losing focus. Canada is no more Forgotten because of Justin Trudeau. I will try to have an another chapter by tomorrow.

ALBrassard


	2. Chapter 2 England and Brexit

AN: Hello everyone I'm ALBrassard , Sorry about the last update kind of corrected my mistake on my last chapter. Yesterday I post it at 2 am, I was quite tried. For this Chapter is about England leaving the European Union aka Brexit since the G8 is a theme about the most recent problem I thought we should pick on the problem. In 2016 is a year that lots of Country have a lot of change of Government and England this year had his fair amount of drama.

Declaimer : People of UK that get offended by my comment I'm sorry in advance

I don't own Hetalia (I wish) maybe one 00.1% of Canada but that is almost nothing (well it almost zero)

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

Poor England this year was not his year , it all started with almost to be separated by is brother Scotland with the referendum it was so close to losing another brother the last one he lost was Canada but there are still the Commonwealth. Then to add the drama just add the madness when England receive a news from the Queen.

She told him that there want to separate from the European Union it been a talk for a while but in the house of parliament the with a Minority government as vote for a referendum on the leaving or the staying of the union. England was worried about to leave the family Europe because of his boss. In the night the news of that Referendum made the headline and France were worry about his friend.

France was drinking is coffee with his croissant on his hand. While browsing on to the french newspaper an article about England was on it a rumour that there want to leave the European Union., worry about his friend he decides to go see is the friend.

England was sipping his tea while reading the newspaper he notices that what the Queen has told him is true well. It will probably be a problem for on the next time it will be seeing Russia ,France, Italy and then Germany. He really hopes that he will stay with his European Friend. Then a knocking on his door. He went to open it and then France jump on him " Is it true" he says with a tear in his eyes.

"What are you talking about," England say thinking it was something he was missing "You might leave the European Union" He say tearing out and hugging him and then remembering that what the Queen told him "Yes, well the Queen told me yesterday." He says to France trying to comfort him "Well if you leave what I will do, standing by self with Russia and Germany!" he was screaming and still crying "If you leave I will be all alone with them." The fear on France tone.

England told him "It, not my choice, it my people choice, for my part I will like to stay. But I have to wait for the people's choice." he look at him sadly. He tries to comfort him but the number of calls and taking care of him was unbearable. He told France I will try to say and let him go. The phone call and visit to the other Nation were not to stop for England.

 _ **Then the day of the vote.**_

England was hopeful that he will be staying in the European Union and not leave is the friend. England when to vote for his choice it did vote for Remain.

Later France came to his house to see the Result with him. There wait and wait and then the verdict came. England was leaving the European Union. England Cup Tea drop and shatter on the ground. France was in tear and he was no more with his friend of the Union. France will be all alone.

6 month later was the G8 and England had to talk to half of his friend are in the Union. That was not his cup of Tea.

 **England POV**

Thank you, Canada for saving me from talking about the Brexit, who is ready last time I try to France about that he cry and then Italia pitch me some tomato. I was still a shame to talk about it at less I'm able to escape for today. Before going to bed he knocks on Canada door.

"William" he say to the door, Canada open the door he was in pyjama he was a bit sleepy and look at England "Arthur, I'm sorry" he stretch and look at me then say "England you seem you want to talk to me" I look at him like surprise but he saw right in me "Well Canada that why I came." he look and say "Come in" I came in Canada room and his loft still room that he build when come to see America. Canada shows him the Sofa that was in front of the TV.

He has a nice little kitchen and Canada polar bear was sleeping on a little bed beside Canada bed. I sit down "Thank you, again for Today, I feel like ever since my boss announces the Brexit, I just hurt my friend." I say , I was really sad Canada made some Maple tea. His favourite and when come to visit him .

"England, It must be hard for you, I know you love the European Union but that was not your choice." He says sitting down and I look at him and sip on my tea "Remember when you present me to America the first time after he asks the Independence." I remember this time and he America was not really happy I show up at almost beat me.

"He hated you but I was able to calm him down so after 50 years you been able to get him to talk you. But look now you're able to get a negotiation. It will take some year to cold down but tell them it wasn't your fault." he says and I sigh " France understand he was there when there voted, even Germany and Italy but Russia he is a dick so You will be fine Tomorrow." he says drinking he tea. I thought a bit Canada took his bear and feed him fish.

"Thank Canada and England," I say and drink my tea we talk a bit and he helps me to calm down. I wish Canada good night. I when to my room and then tomorrow I will be the first subject. For this G8.

************************ NEXT MORNING ******************************

At breakfast, I eat a traditional English breakfast and Canada came to sit beside me at the hall. He smile to give me a bit of hope during the time. Germany call for the morning session. Germany call me to the head of the table and say " Let heard the Story"

 **BREXIT ENGLAND NEED TO EXPLAIN TO THE G8**

" First will say sorry because the people my country wanted to get a change, as for myself I did not want to separated way with the European Union, but it was my boss decision. I understand that it might be a problem for future agreement and request but it the choice of my boss. Well for France he understand that it wasn't my fault and I hope that people will understand."

I stop and saw that the other member of looking to my eyes and there look sad Canada look say continue. "I still want to be apart of European Friendship but since the people don't see that we're their country I think it if there saw the pain I got from the leaving but I wish that our friendship will not be affected."

I finally say it , and I started to tear up. I look at French and Italy that was crying and then Germany look " Well England, I hope the nation will hear your plea" and then we went on the discussion on the effect of the Brexit. When Germany close the subject of the America Future Boss.

Germany Call for Lunch and when to see Canada and say "Thank you for helping me with this" and he look at me " You're Welcome!"

* * *

AN: Next Chapter is about America and Tonight is the debate and I'm planing to do a Funny Chapter about it and maybe the a special about tonight debate.

AN2 : I just send a Correction of the both chapter I'm using a new program for grammar call Grammarly this chapter is been done for correction.

Thank You

ALBrassard.


	3. Chapter 3 America and the Election

AN: Bonjour well I was at Buffer Festival (it like Vidcon but in Canada) and I got the idea after a video I saw I'm still looking at the title. I must say that video gives me an idea for America chapter. I will like to say that my one-shot got a lot of hate well this will be another Hilary & Donald.

I'm Canadian, to my American friends, I'm sorry If you dislike this chapter this my OPINION and my Thought in that a piece of FICTION. If I receive again complaint about that you think I'm trying to get Hilary or Trump elected. I'm not! I will like to remind you this a PIECE OF FICTION...

A couple day ago when at was buffer-fest I talk with a well know Youtuber (he was American) he understands why people of the world think this the best soap opera.

Declaimer: I don't own anything.

Narrator POV

America wasn't well, It started since a year ago when Canada well his brother got his new and sexy new boss. America lost his stardom and then to add on his struggle he had an election that drives him nut. Because of the people choice the 2 worst people to be his next Boss he wanted someone that he will be a hero like him.

But like England, he feels the pain of losing a good boss. (AN: I don't care what you feel about Obama he was great that a Canadian Point of VIEW)Now everyone he trying to convince America about who he should vote and it kind of stress him out about that he just trying to make a choice but it a hard choice to made.

AT AMERICA HOUSE A COUPLE MONTHS AGO

England came to America house notice that Canada was there too. France was Skyping America. So all the F.A.C.E Family was there to help America to watch both the nomination of his future Boss. America was happy that his brother and his Father England was there to help him with his hard moment. He was hoping for good Candidate for the president.

Canada made him some hamburger and England made some of his amazing chip for the last state of voting for Candidacy to become the next President. "Thank guys for the food," he says looking at the feast that both of them had a smile there face and America were happy to watch the final state.

America was eating the food when his new shiny iPhone was ringing. He answers it his Boss had called him to Announced the winner of the Vote Hilary Clinton and Donald Trump was the Both Candidate. Oh god, the glass of soda broke on the floor. America fell on his knee and fainted. Canada and England rush to him.

America will be no more the hero If Trump wins. If Hilary wins he will be hated by a lot of countries. His life will be like Canada in the past. A shadow. Then America blackout.

America POV

Present time at the G8.

I don't feel to talk at this G8 it so difficult for me to be there since the vote is coming so soon. I feel like I will be left to rot. I know that a lot the people of my country is want to move to Canada. Who thought to put that on the agenda. I'm more sad then England when we talk about Brexit. I must say that with both me and Canada are getting the nerve.

He will not say it but my brother is stress about and everyone his Stressing about the choice the people. Russia had recently hacked an email of one the candidate. Russia really wants that Trump win. I feel to run to my brother Canada about what to say for on the G8.

He requests Canada for the audience for this G8. America is scared and he doesn't know what to say.

Canada came to America room and he looks at me and his face apologetic and sad for me. " Hey, brother you need to talk." he says and looks crush and down "Yes , Mattie." I say looking at me "I don't know what to say or do about this election." he came closer to me.

"Look, Alfred, I know it really hard for you remember last debate you ask me the same question." he pauses "Look it the G8 just say that it, not you that choice your next boss. But whatever the outcome you will be always welcome to stay in Canada." He says hugging me , I hug him back and found my voice " Mattie, I will be honest with you I hate both the candidate and I'm scared about the people will choice someone that will destroy me competently" I pause and saw that Canada Kumajirou bear came to him.

"I feel like when Obama will leave it will be so difficult because the work I did with him will all be destroyed because of one. Then you have one that I know but could piss off the relation with a certain country" I hide my face in my hand "I could not talk about that to the table of the major 8, Mattie help me I don't feel to talk about that at the table." He hugs his bear and carries him to my bedside where I was sitting.

"Alfred, you should just say your feeling to us the major 8 is your friends, and we are worried about you even England and France. This year is a lot for us America, I feel that you need to understand that," he says my brother as a way to calm me down when coming to those hard time. Seem like the F.A.C.E broken which is bad.

"America you should go to sleep you need that rest," Canada says and Kumajirou was sleeping on Canada's arm. "Yes, I should go sleep" I look at my brother "Thank Mattie and Goodnight" Canada and Kumajirou left the room I when to sleep.

America dream

America was calling trying call England and France. The phone Pickup

(AN : America Donald Trump)

-Hello France and England

France and England , it Trumps here.

America thinks and mentally thinking HOLY FUCK THIS THE PERSON THAT WANTED TO CALL.

-* scary scream * Sorry I think we never talk , I'm Alfred F. Jones ,The living country of America.

Thinking that this man will never understand the program of Hetalia.

_What is a living Country .

He is that stupid * Facepalm *

-I'm America and my presence is a national secret, I have to help you or Hilary to with the country with the Hetalia Nation.

I hope he will understand the point of the Hetalia Nation

-It that a program of Terrorist. what that Hetalia program. I will have to look and see if it need to be in the best interest of the American People.

HE A DUMD ASS

-Really , I'm THE UNITED STATE OF AMERICA , Hetalia is UNITED NATION of the LIVING COUNTRY.

I feel like he will be the WORST President ever

-You're America, the country that most is Obama way to still be control of the House. I see what he doing he trying to play with me.

Wow, this guy doesn't he as smart.

_I'm AMERICA, Wow I'm older than you and I are the Hero. I must say you the first that Think I'm a Terrorist and the Hetalia Nation is Important most of the deal are done there Hilary know about me and even Gorge Bush knew me.

WTF this guy want to be president.

America was having that nightmare during all the night when the clock ring. He jumps out of bed. WHAT a Nightmare, I have to possibly work with someone that think I will be a Terrorist. I took a shower and when to the dinner hall. When Germany call the meeting.

I say what I feel to the about the election. Germany calls the time of the conference and then. It was time bring people for the closure of the G8. England and I feel relief. But next couple of week all the eye of the world of the Hetalia Country. Canada agrees to stay with me for the rest of the time of the election which in a couple of days. I hope America will make a good choice.

AN: that the end of the G8 because I will be having Canada , America chapter coming out soon because the election is in a couple of days. Sorry it took a long time for Chapter 3 I had a writer block this the best I could do the G8 was a little one because of America new boss we will get soon a Hetalia meeting and my chapter goes when their news about politic. Next Chapter will be a cute America and Canada co-living with the stress of the election.

Oh if you don't like the Grammar I'm using Grammarly

Thank for Reading

ALBrassard


	4. Chapter 4 American Brothers

AN: This weekend is Halloween I will be really busy but I will be doing an all nighter for this chapter that for all of you and I will like to say thank to all the people that are Following or Favourite this story. I just join this Fandom just recently but since I love political science that series was recommended to me I will like to say I like the research aspect of building the story.

So this Chapter is after the G8 let say America is still worried about an election and his kind of Request to stay with Him for next few week. Because of it a lot of stress on him he starts to have the election coma. This the little resume of the chapter.

Declaimer : I own nothing

Narrator POV

Canada when home with all the nation because he needs to report to his boss the highlight of the G8 of Hetalia to him. Canada saw the pile of work that the boss left him on his desk some stuff to need to check with England and America.

He requests his boss to his office, packs his urgent file and the one that could deal later while waiting for his boss. He thought It been a year since he been with Trudeau and he still has a lot to clean about Steven Harper I think 9 years need more than a year to clean. But he has to go back to his Brother. His Boss came to his Office.

Canada POV

Justin Trudeau enters my office, my Boss. While I was at the G8 America wasn't well because of this Election. "You need to talk to me," he says entering the room that was a pile of paper "Yes" I nod " Well, my stay will not be long I have to go back to America."

he says and handing the report of the Hetalia G8 he looks at the paper "Well why you have to go back so soon to him" looking at the around the pile in the room and I was a bit surprise that he say that I think the tension of Russia is affecting everyone.

I wasn't in the mood for that paperwork "Well, my brother America is hurting, I was requested by him to stay and to stay to you boss I had a long week. Compared to all of you I had to deal with Russia, England, and France fighting about everything and having America depress all week."

I say and looking at the paper I just hand him. "I will be remotely doing my work for next month I will get my assistant to scan those paper I this-this a waste of natural resources just by using the paper," I say and he was quite a shocked that will be a month away

He look at me "Yes, Harper was wasteful on paper, but Canada why a month." he say opening the Tablet with the rapport I flinch at the name still having a reaction of shamefulness on his name "Well America need help, remember when I was called a few month ago for England well he having the same reaction as England for the Brexit." He looks at the report

"Well, go to America and keep me posting about the winner and try to get England here too. I have so filed for him." He says looking around " When you been leaving again" He say " Tomorrow I have had a meeting with the Provinces and territories and then Kumajirou have an appointment with the vet." I say and looking at Kumajirou.

He looking at the Polar Bear "You always had that bear when I was a child I remember playing with him." looking at Kumajirou " I remember that was so long ago "You know you grow up to be like your Father, I hope you will be leaving a great legacy like him" saying and looking at him like a Father.

It was funny for me to say that " You know Matthew, it must be hard to be you and dealing with all the leaving country" he says and I will have to say " You have no idea , little one." Oh god, I sound like French or England. He let me to my office I call my team to start the cleaning my office if England came he will say that I would be worst then America when he was a British Colony.

Matthew finishes his day in Canada and then after all the meeting with the provinces he was happy it was only one day because the provinces are the worst meeting because he has to deal with Quebec and Ontario Minister those are alway the two that drive me to boil point. Kumajirou was lucky to be at the vet he will be screaming in fear when those 2 started to fight. When I pick him up at the vet I took my car and drive the airport with my privet plane to get to America house in Washington. I really hope he will soon back to his self.

America POV

Canada was on his way to stay over for a month, That was rare thing normally he will only staying for a week but this time I really need him. I had to go shop for grocery for Canada and Kumajirou. I took my SUV to store and heard the people talk about this election. I shop and stock up at Costco on Kirkland which is funny because of it Iggy last name.

Food brought and when back home to feed the dog Canada sends me a text.

Canada : I totally forgot about the stupid meeting Province and Territories meeting. God save me. Today I will arrive later tonight. Could you buy salmon for Kumajirou , my bear?

Poor Canada, I have the same thought when I have met with the states since the election It been months since I got the last meeting but Canada it has to deal with Quebec and Ontario. Quebec is a Prick when there are here because we have some deal with them and every time I have to call Canada for the help. I text him back.

The Hero : I got the salmon, Please tell Quebec I'm still waiting on their response about there woods deal. Bring Maple Syrup for a month if you could. I'm Still the Hero!

I when to do my work and then feed my dogs. When to see the White House to beg to Obama to stay.

I walk to the Oval office " PLEASE STAY " I cry to Obama "Donald Trump is SCARY" Obama used to my crying "You're a grown man Alfred you will be... fine" he say "pray that Hilary win" and look at is last bit of paperwork "But if she wins, Russia will hate my guts and a bunch of other nation to" I scream "PLEASE STAY" I beg again "Alfred, I can't stay the another year it in constitution"

He right "But still, Please stay," I say again "I can't Alfred I have to work, you have some too." he say and he calls the Security and I got off the office. I when home and watch tv. But It still depresses me when every station Talk about Trump or Hilary. Canada is lucky to have so much choice I have both Scary People that could become my future boss. I when to get my Lunch and Canada text me again.

Canada: I'm on the plane to your place I brought Canadian food and Maple for a month.

Canadian food, you mean Poutine and Canadian Bacon that is Ham.

The Hero : NICE ...?

After the last text, I when to finish my late paperwork that my boss request at the late. Canada arrives around 5pm and with Kumajirou. He came with his car that he have here for an official visit. We empty his truck put it in the fridge. We watch a bit of TV and he cooks dinner. After he when to his room that he have in my house since he has to come so often. Send the message to England. I had some Paperwork to finish then. I feel sleep.

AN well it 3:07 am and I'm tired will go to sleep. I wish you all Happy Halloween.

ALBrassard


	5. Chapter 5 America depression

Chapter 5

AN: Hello guys so well I thought will be busier but end up that started to be sick after the Halloween Party so now I have some time to write a Chapter. I was happy to be Canada this year for Halloween to represent my own Country was fun to play with it. Well I will like to mention that

Declaimer: I own Nothing.

America: Why you keep saying that you own a part of Canada

Me: 00.1% of Canada is nothing America.

Canada POV

"Alfred, why you always go cry to your boss every day" looking at the depress America. "Because the 2 candidates are scary and he keeps asking me to put my faith on Hilary." He says and jumping on coach with a bag full of Big Mac

. It has only been a couple of days in America house he already been a rollercoaster. Like a yesterday his boss calls me to pick him up from the Oval office. "Thank you, Canada to help him with this hard time"

He says looking at America all tape up by the secret services. "Well he is my brother and he did come to help me when Mr. Harper was in the house" Remembering the bad time and understand the reaction of his brother

" It almost the same for him as it was for me, Obama for our nation it difficult to get new boss well in North American soil we have a problem to have" he stop " Well you don't need to say it Canada, this election is affecting him badly." Well, he was a bit right "In the last 25 year I could count 2 times that he acts like this."

I say looking at Alfred duck taped on the ground. "That most been hard for both of you boys." He says looking at him "Well over the years Alfred and I had lots of depressions about elections and nationals events that happened over the year, I will say on my 408 years since I was found in by France and I must say that It the first time seeing him like that as horrible"

Obama look surprised saying my age "sometimes I forgot how old both of you guys are" he say I smile to him " Well I should let you finish your work, I must say It was fun to work with you all these this year I must say that even, If my last boss was a prick it was a nice 8 year."

I say to him and took Alfred "Well I must say it will be sad for me and America to see you go. But I hope for your best." I carry Alfred away from his office "Well thank you, Canada for these kind words , I wish you the best" he say and I when to my car and drop America on the back seat.

I remove the tape out of his mouth "Mattie, why it took so long for you to do that" He say and I started to freeing him of the tape. "Because, it was nice to see you mute for 10 minutes" I laugh and he sat down in the car and me when to the driver seat and start the car.

"MATTTIIIIEEE," he says "Yes! Alfred what you want" I say looking at him in the back of the car "Could you stop at McDonald I want food" He say and like normal " Okay I will get you the food..." and then stop at the only Tim Horton and order my food. I order a double, double a couple of doughnuts. "Sorry Alffy, I need it my Timmy" He looks at me

"You and your double, double and maple doughnut." and I glare at him " Well I need a coffee and I have lot of work and your visit to the office of your boss took me away make me waste some time for the deal with the European Union for a deal it kind of hard to do will I'm staying with you" I say looking at my Apple watch seeing that my boss wanted me to back on that.

"Well, that nice to you doing that for me but what is that deal that you have to make." He says and I will be saying to him the plan yet no way I will say that he will be staying at England "Well it that deal, that my boss want me to be to go" and I drive to a McDonald get him a dozen of Big Mac. "Here eat" I look at my watch. England should be calling soon "Well let go home America" and then the minute I say that the phone ring.

"Mattie you will not answer," he says looking that is England Calling I answer "Bloody Hell Canada I call 3 times on Skype." He screams into the phone " Well England, I got a problem with America goes when to the oval office again." I say and I wasn't in the mood. "Hello England" America say "So what the deal with all Europe and Canada" screaming in the back

" England, for the love maple and poutine SHUT UP." I say to him "Oi, that not the way that you talk to your father" England say "Come on England tell me what Mattie is planning with this deal" my Brother say "America I will tell you at when we're home and Father I will call you in 10 minutes" I say screaming onto the phone.

I close the phone "Mattie what that deal that you have with England and the Other in Europe" he asks again I sigh and say " It a trading deal for The Canada-European Union Comprehensive Economic and Trade Agreement. The plan is to get the better job for Canadian and get a better free trade deal with the Union" I say and thinking of the major deal that will be for me and for the European Union and the meeting is going really well. I might need to go sign the paper soon"

I pull at America house and he get off the car and then we went to his conference room "You're going call England" I took a sip of my coffee "Yes I want you to join to conference call" I say and then go to my room to grab my computers and tablet needs it. I came back to the room America did the same seem like this conference will not be only about my deal probably will join the group chat later.

Well, England told America that he will need to say this weekend to sign So I could sign those paper. Well, I have no choice since I order by the CIA to stay with him for all the time that this election is finished that means another week to be his babysitter. Since I have to be with him and I will not be able to be there if England did not do the Brexit he will you have to send him to China or Japan.

So after 3 hours of meeting and deal that we been planning. I when to the kitchen to cook some cordon blue chicken with mash potatoes. I just think thank France every day for teaching me to cook before England and his NASTY food that he was feeding me. I just think the amount of maple syrup I use when I was with England.

Kumajirou came to Kitchen "Are you hungry" I ask he came with his bowl "Yes , who are you again" he say like traditionally "I'm Canada" I sight again to give him a big fish "Kumajirou-san could you keep an eye on the food I will just go Check on America I will be back in 2 minutes" I left the kitchen to him. I when to look at America was watching CNN. He was sitting down on the sofa and looking on the news about the 2 idiots that are the candidate.

I came back to the kitchen, I turn on the iPad on CNN too it is pretty nasty when it come to talking about the American Election. I hope that when we leave on Tomorrow morning. 30 minutes later I call America for dinner. After dinner, I when to my room start to pack so I could be ready.

I say the same to America when he watches too much CNN he looks like he in a comatose feeling I had to splash him with some cold water "What" he say and getting up "Get ready we're going to England house tomorrow." I say and he when to his room started to pack. I when to took a shower and call for the plane to be ready in the morning around 8 am. When to sleep

Narrator POV

Canada wakes up at 5 am to cook some pancake for Kumajirou and America. He feeds America dog and calls the housekeeper for the dog while there are away. After cooking lot and lots of pancakes he woke up his brother. Canada scream "AMERICA WAKE UP," he says and then shaking him it took a couple of time he got finally up. He looks like a mess.

"You look terrible, Alffy." he laughs and when back to Kitchen "Thank Matt for the food and for coming here and staying with me on my terrible time that is this election," America say looking at his pancake and putting that what Canada call horrible Maple tasting stuff. "Where is America that I know," Canada say jokingly he tough again "Well thank you America" So both men got ready it was around 7 am.

Canada took the wheel and drive with Kumajirou and America to his plane. The 3 of them when to see England. All of them fall asleep on the plane.

Canada POV

I just drop America to England finally took the another plane to the conference in France. France was waiting for me I just came in time to a signature. "Alors , how is yours brother" France say with his thick accent "Il ne vas pas bien Papa (He not so good) " I say in French to him the sight and look at me "You haze a lot on your handz," he say and I nod.

The deal was done in the afternoon and France came on the plane to see America. Papa France and I had a dinner on the plane and then England came to pick us up at the airport. "How he is," I ask Father and he looks at me "I don't know what is with these people that are the American people but this is not America that we all know, did but he, not his self at all."

He says and France looks at him all sleep since he feels asleep on the plane he been on with these talk with the Canadian that was send for the deal all week. He seems tried. America was still watching CNN. "FATHER," I say "He look more horrible that he was this morning," I say looking at the comatose American. "Oi, when I left he was doing his work," England says and I close the TV. "This getting worst and worst," I say and looking at my both father.

"England this the first time I see him looking like" I pause and he looks at me " he look like Zombie and it was worst then you when you left the European Union just recently." he look at me sad I just got mad again "You look like you England after the announcement" France say and I nod too

" This year was not your luck too. Please we have to help this not my brother" I say and asking them for help "Well Canada, America need to deal with that for itself anyway." he pause for a bit "France and I had a talk and we will come back with you since his Election is in 10 days from now." He says and I smile that I will not be alone for that part. "Thank you!" I shock America and of his zombie state. I when to my bedroom in England house since I still need to visit him offend. To get some rest the minute I hit the bed and thought. Tomorrow I will be relaxing a bit with them, we will all be going to America in a few day. This the circus that we all are and the Hetalia Nation is all watching America. I hope he will feed better soon. On this last thought, I fell asleep.

AN: Well that was the long chapter to write. Well, 9 days till America vote for their next President. Happy Halloween all.


	6. Chapter 6 Visit at Father house

Declaimer : I own nothing.

Canada POV

The weekend at England did make America be a bit himself for a bit. France, England and I we ban America to watch CNN but we knew the moment that will be back on America soil he will have to have dinner of state with both of the candidates. I finish some of the paper I had to give to the Canadian administrator to give back to my boss. I met the guy a couple of time but I think he never remembers who I was. I call England to the conference room.

"Canada you call me?" He asks and entering the room "Yes!" I say and looking at my Father "I got an email from my boss about that he want to see you while you're at America house" I pass him the Tablet with the email in question " Oi, that looks like more than just a little meeting, I will have to send some administrator for that." raising his eyebrow. Looking at him " Well how America is doing." since I barely saw him I was on conference most of my day.

"I must say he is a little less Zombie then when I came here. But I don't know how he will be when he will meet the both of the candidates. There will be meeting the all of us too." He made a point. I have to do this with my work. I and England got off the room and when to Kitchen.

"MATTIIEEEEE, " America say jumping around "Could you make m a hamburger?say?" says looking at me over England because everyone knows that England food is NASTY... "Oi, America I was about made fish and chip", England say and then France came to the kitchen "Why it alwayz, youu and Canada that make the food", he say taking wine out of the fridge.

"Because, Matthew need to cook for his polar bear" looking at Kumajirou that wanted his food. "Well, I love cooking Papa," I say and looking at France that which he was cooking some french cuisine. "Matthieu, you should be the one making food tonight, I don't want to eat Angleterre nasty cooking" the adds and then England turns around "You FRENCHY, that has no taste for good English food. OI Bloody Hell..." he was raging and I look at him "England, do you mind if I cook tonight"

I say and he looks a still mad but I lost the fight "Sure, but I want the fish and chip for me" he say looking away America jump around "Canada is the only one that agrees that his food is good" All the men agree. " I'm sorry all but we're having steak tonight" and England look at me " How about my fish and chip," he says looking at the batter that he made "I will make a pancake with the batter that you made. I will make steak with truffle chip and cheese with steam veggies." I cook the dinner and France were so proud of me.

Narrator POV

Canada was cooking some really good food and the other when to the living room, America was playing one of England game on his PS4. England was drinking his tea and talk with France. In the living room. The men were having a calm time before Canada call for dinner and Kumajirou joins them Canada did a good presentation of his food the steak was cooked perfectly with beautiful chips with truffle oil and cheese on top and the gravy was beautiful. France was so proud of his son.

After the men eat there got ready for a day of travel to going back to America. France had to go back home but told all of them there will be join them there. England when to his room packing for a while since he has to go to Canada. He makes some call with the government announcing his leaving for a couple of weeks to go in America place. I go a couple of suits and ask the stock of English food to add to Canada plane.

America when to his room and when to check his email and work that need to been post to the white house. His boss as told him about the Email sandal is going on there and the lasted daily pool. He though Hilary is still high on the pool. Already 20 million had voted this election is getting close and close.

Canada and England did block any mention of CNN of America on the internet he was using at England. America needs it to know but he feels if he watches that show again he will be worst and worst. He thought maybe Canada was right he going to meet him and the part of the F.A.C.E family all he could do is to hope that there he will be able to make a choice.

America POV

My brain is hurting with all theses talk about the new boss well I still need make a choice that how every time there an election. I host a dinner with the F.A.C.E family there the one that helps me see how there will deal with the international aspect. But this time I'm not sure how I will be able to host both diners without a breakdown.

I'm no more feeling like a SUPERSTAR, a Hero or My Independence. I did not sign for these 2 well I could always vote for the 3 party or even just run away to Canada and hide in Alaska. Well, this all my options. I wish that I could change the law so my recent boss could stay. But I was stupid at the time and though it would be unfair like in Canada and England to keep having the same people all the time for 10 to 20 year.

I started to pack my bag and a frame fall down a self. It was a picture of younger me and Canada with England while we came to see England for the first time. He remembers that wasn't that bad at that time. That true that was his old room when he uses to live at England house. The memory of his childhood with England and then later Canada filed his mind and when to sleep.

Narrator POV

All the nation that was staying at England place when to sleep the next morning there all got their bag and got in England car to go to get the airport. There all board the plane and Canada made some arrangement to been pick up at the airport by America staff.

In the plane, America started to plan the dinner of Hilary that was in 2 days from now and Canada was finishing the touch on Trump dinner since America was not able to make that task that was the day after Hilary. England did help Canada with the Trump dinner and then ask that England made the food for that dinner. (AN: That was England plan all alone)

After the phone call to video chat there finally, arrive in America house. The English Family was tried and the minute there arrive in America house there when to their room.

When France arrive he was the only one awake. So he found a room and when to sleep like the rest of them. Not knowing that the next day there has that first dinner.

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger Tomorrow I will post this diner of the state. Well, it 1:38 am wow that the earliest I post since I started the story. I will go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Hilary Dinner

AN: This chapter is one I could not wait to write Well it since it this story will be reaching 10000 words. Thank you for taking the time to read the story.

Declaimer : I own nothing

Narrator POV

The Hetalia nation had prepared the first dinner of State for Hilary which it will be for the first time for them to see have the chance to see how she will deal with International , the nation well expects England got the dinner room ready. England when to the basement to do black magic for tomorrow he needs to cook the food for Donald Trump the next day and God know how much he will be needed help.

Canada was getting ready the table with a fall theme table that America did ask. He created some beautiful center of a table that with fall flower and pumpkin. France came to help with the table placement. "France could you finish this I will go get America," Canada say and France nod. Canada when to look for America.

He was in the kitchen with the chef and trying making sure that the food was good. Canada thought he looks stress. "America could you come to see the table," Canada say and he looks at him " Sure, could you stay here I'm waiting for the band," he says looking at his brother

"Sure America" Canada stays in the kitchen. America walk toward the dinner room the table was so beautiful the fall colour was great Canada and France did a great job on this. When back to the kitchen "It look great! Thank Canada" America say smiling. Canada left the Kitchen to go see England in the basement. "England is I fine to come down," he asks before going down

"Canada, give me one minute I'm almost done," England say and Canada waited a couple of minutes and England came up "I'm finally done." with a vial of some kind of potion. Canada did not ask "Well we should get ready she will be here in an hour" Canada say to England so he could get ready. The Nation got them self-ready and an hour after she was waiting in the lobby.

America POV

I when downstair to great her. "Good evening Madame Clinton , I'm Alfred F Jones the living Nation of United State of America. Welcome to the Hetalia Nation F.A.C.E dinner of the state." I pause "This dinner is a National secret, you must consent by attending that anything mention in this dinner is considered to be a National secret." She looks at the Secret Service "I agree to the conditions" she says and then gives me a handshake and the secret service took a picture for a record.

"Thank you for the invitation America." after taking the picture she seems nice well I did meet her in the past but this not like the other dinner. She looks around the house walking toward the ballroom "So America what is the F.A.C.E Nation?" she say looking at the map of the world I have in the hallway "How to explain you know I'm the living Nation of America.

The meaning of F.A.C.E nation you will be meeting for the first time the France , me , Canada and England the Original Colonial Nation Of North America (OCNONA) but it was too long to stay so we change it to F.A.C.E family." he says opening the door.

The Nation all stand and great Hilary "Welcome" there all say together and then sat down Hilary did the same "Thank you for hosting me" she says getting ready for eating England stand "Welcome Madame Clinton , I'm England the Father of America." The eyebrows say she was looking at the same place that everyone looks when we met England for the First time the eyebrows, England continues "This is Canada" He pointed to Matthew " This is France" Pointed at Francis.

" This is the F.A.C.E Family we're America brother and we are here to help him to see if you or the other candidate will be able to make deal with us or with only the boss." he say and then I cut him off "The point of his dinner of seeing how I could help with these nation for our nation the point is to see how you will act with International aspect." I say talking the bar "This is like a mock international deal" she was thinking.

Hilary POV.

In the past, I had the chance to met America but never met the other nation America. So when I say Britain or England think is greater than America but I must say does look a bit like England. Well, France and Canada which I think. I saw him before but I'm not sure but this will be funny little dinner. "Well, I'm please to meeting all of you." and I look at America.

" Well should we start a topic" A small soft voice say "Sure," America say and then "Zure" That must be the France with that accent " Oi, Sure," England say "Well, let see what how I could work with this" I say and then Canada stand up.

Canada POV

I was happy to start this meeting with the first question. I was thinking of a subject to star. "During the campaign, we notice that your opponent is trying to crash the international deal that America and our nation been working this election did affect some of the nation if you become the President what you will do repaired the tension?" That was one the Question that America did prepare

My thought on the women she a bit nice but still, by my eye she will shut down some America-Canada project. But let hope that she will come with an answer. She needs to be ready to get the mess that is America at the moment and then we have to help him to make a choice.

Hilary POV.

After Canada ask his question the food started to come at the table. I must say the fall color theme that it been done to make. So took a cup of wine while I was thinking about the question "Well first I know that Russia, doesn't like me but my plan is to rebuild the image that America will be looking better. I think this Nation as been stressing and lot people need to rebuild the way that our International connection." I say and then started to eat the food. The nation was full of question. These are the true Country because there has Diplomacy to a notch.

Another subject we talk Brexit, England was able to give me an Idea who that America could deal with this. France which is part of the European Nation had some deal that Obama did start that I will need to think about it when I will be in Office. I hope that I will be able to be as great as Obama was with the nation. Canada had a great story about how this deal was with Obama. I really hope I could be the best option for them.

After having a the Dinner a band came to play music and we talk about a future deal that I could make if I become the President. These people are going to be helping with the deal and I have to accept that America will have to help me to made theses deal. With that, I need to make sure that I win to be able to get those deal. To become America Boss.

After all that food and discussion I when to my house and got my plan ready I have 7-day lefts to this election it time to work hard to win.

Narrator POV

The Hetalia Nation was tried there must say that it was great dinner of state for them some of the deal even if was a mock one it was great dinner. Canada and America clean up while France and England started to direct the people for the placement of the room for tomorrow dinner with trump. England was really excited to try is the new potions.

AN: Well this his Hilary dinner. I'm writing at the moment chapter 7 about Trump Dinner. That one has been hard one now I think of it I should put Donald Trump first but that will be the chapter that everyone was waiting


	8. Chapter 8 Donald Trump Dinner

Chapter 8

AN: This my story for NaNoWriMo 2016. This the chapter I wanted to write for a week this chapter This is the Trump chapter.

Declaimer: Well this part of the Story is base on Canadian Opinion of the American politic.

I will be mentioning something about region but it explains something

I own Nothing.

England POV.

Today was the day of to try my new friend of potions. He looks at the vial beside his bed since this will soon meet Donald Trump. Removing the cover of him and stand up to get ready to cook some food for the dinner tonight. Canada was cooking pancake for everyone he and his son was the only one awake. "Good morning, Matthew."

I say and he looks away for the stove "Well good morning England." he flips a pancake "Want one" he says looking at me. I nod and went to get a cup of tea. I brew some tea for me and Canada. I took the paper and saw that trump was done again mention my Nation about Brexit.

"Here Canada, I thought you will like some tea." giving him a cup and then he give a plate with pancake and bacon "Here, thank for the tea Father." he says and stops making a pancake join me to eat breakfast.

"Tonight will be a hard one," he says looking at the same paper I was looking earlier "Yes, it will be once again he mention my Nation with Brexit," I say and he was eating the pancake with lot and lot of maple syrup. "Well, he did say something about my healthcare in the debate a couple week ago," he says looking mad at the man that well be hosting tonight.

"It worries me to see that could be America Boss." I thought that America will be asking to revoke his Independence because of this. Sometimes I think I should keep him a bit longer. But that something sometimes I feel that Canada did a great move by making his Independence a 150 year ago. Because he has less problem than America.

I took a bite of my food, I must say that Canada is the best at making a pancake. "Theses are good." I say and I see him smile "It good to heard that you like them" and he continue to eat his plate. I continue and then the other came an hour later.

America POV

So today is the day I will meet the scary Donald Trump. First I don't think he never met me. Second when the team of the secret service has told him that he will be meeting me. The message that the CIA as sends me

-Why that person could not be met without the Secret Service is it because of he a terrorist.

That what the secret service send me. I'm a bit scare meeting him for the first time and I'm scared when he will be noticing that America is Living and breeding person that is me the Nation of America. The FACE Nation was in the conference room. I enter the room and stand up.

"Well tonight is Donald Trump Dinner of state" and then I started " England I know you have a potion but you could not use it." I say to him but that mentioned my secret services "WHY?" he says and then we were cursing and he was mad but I had to say it "Well you will be cooking and that is poisonous as much." I say and then England

"My food is great to eat" and then he thought again. The other look at me because we didn't want to eat his food. "England I want you started dinner." and then he when to the kitchen. I waited for him to leave the room "Guy I have the chef to make us the same food as England but better for us." I say and then we plan for the evening.

"You're sure it was good to tell England to use the potion," Canada says "When does England listen to me," I say and France nod "France I want you to create the table." I give him the plan of table "Are you Zure that what you want Amerique" I look at him "He think that he a better Hero then me I AM THE HERO"

He looks at Canada "Let papered some Question together." I say and he nods "Ohh Amerique don't forget to Asssk about his thought on Brexit." France says and he really wants to get England mad. Then me and Canada when to my room get these Question.

England POV

America did not allow him to use the potion. Really when I listen to him anyway the poison is to make Donald Trump drunk and stupid more than normal. I when to my room and hide the vial in my pocket. When to started Dinner for them well America had a reason why he choice me to cook. Maybe it could be my payback for what he say about Brexit.

Everyone that is like his family says that his food is Nasty. In a way maybe that the reason that why he choose me because he hated English food. That could be a compliment for him. He started to cook the haggis.

The plan was to make an English dinner, America brought everything that I need it the fish and chip. To make the pie. I turn my Tablet to BBC news and Started cooking for this dinner.

Canada POV.

Donald Trump dinner is tonight and America and I are getting ready the question for the man in question. "France told us to get on the Brexit," I say looking at the question we had ready "Yes England should be the one asking that one" America look at me " Well I will like to ask about the wall and the border because he wants to spare us."

We world on a ton of Question compared to Hilary that already met America this the first time that he will be meeting America. He wants to show that Donald Trump should not take his name to be Great again He will say he is the Hero. He will be asking him what will * MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN *.

Narrator POV

The man when to for their Lunch that America got at a fast food place. "France how my little project is, " America say "It doing Fyne my dear." He smiles at the idea. America had the plan to make a room but France and he had a plan that will make the dudes say that Trump.

Canada was looking at England "How the cooking for him" he ask at the English man looking at his tea " Let just say he will really enjoy his food" he say and did an evil laugh and America eat 5 hamburgers, "How the question did you make any progress" England says.

America look at Canada " We have a question about Brexit" he pause and England look at them "Why you're doing this to me America" he say and Canada stand "Trump say that you will own him Billions that is the Question you should ask to him" He say " Look at it you cook the food but he says that about Brexit and I will ask him about Healthcare that he say in the debate" Canada look at England "Well If you think it will be good I will do it "

"France we have some question for you too," America say giving him the paper. The man finishes eating and then France when to the dinner room.

France POV

America and his crazy idea, he says to build like it was a pageant for the table he had to call some model to come do some kind of pageant for Trump. The dinner table had to be the theme as the old french style which only I could make it work. I have a lot to make.

The team that he brought since America ask him to get some of original old french antic that why he when home to get some of his collection. He had some flower arrangement that was prepared just for this event. It needs to be HUGE like he will be saying.

Donald Trump, France thought "Imbeciles," he says looking at the picture. America was right when it come to this man there need to be over the top.

America POV

Canada when to his room to send some important paper that needed it for his boss. America when to the Kitchen and to check on England. "So how the food is going," he says looking at England and his team of cook "Well it is going well it seem like it will be a great feast that making," he say looking at America. "Good , England here the list of question for the Dinner" He look at the time " You only have an hour to go"

England look at the time "Well team I will let you finish the last touch I will go get ready" He say and I leave the kitchen with him "Thank to do this for me England" I say looking away and I turn away to go see France progress when I enter the room it look like what Canada and I were thinking "France that great what you did"

I say to him "Merci!" and he looks at me "America , your welcome" and I look at the time " You only have an hour to get ready France, let your team finish the last touch" I say and he nods " Oh Marie , I have to get ready" we exit the room together. I when to my room and saw that my team got my suit ready I when to take my shower and shave.

Donald POV.

I Donald Trump will meet with America top secret person. I think he his a terrorist and I will make sure that he will be no more in America if I get Elected. I look at my mirror I look great. I pick a suit and then call my team of my personal care.

The team arrives and I turn on my twitter and tweet about Hilary and then my team started to work on me. I when to the bathroom there help me with the suit. I brush my teeth with my Trump Toothpaste. Then one my assistant say that the secret services came to my room. "Why there so much security than usual," I say to the man "Because you're meeting a really important person he needs a little more protection than you think."

The man says and he looks at his watch and answers a phone call. I focus on my mirror and I will make America again " Mr. Trump" the same security man say " Could you read this and look at this Camera" I stand and why I have to read this. "Why I have to read this," I ask the Service "Because if you don't you will be arrested and your validation to become presidential candidates will be revoked," he says seriously and like if this election did not matter.

I took the tablet and saw that it was not open "it close" I say looking at the man and then he say " Look at the camera it a protected with your face and voice tone" He say and I look at the tablet "I'm Donald Trump , I will make America Great again." The tablet open. There was a plain text.

"Mr. Trump, are you ready to read the text" and he places the Camera. "I Donald J Trump , will not publish, mention or tell about this meeting. If by doing so I will have my memory erases with the information of the FACE Family. I will not mention the Name of Alfred F. Jones or the Hetalia Nation name that is the living country of United State of America or his name what will be mention will be a national secret."

I Pause and look "If I lose this election my memory will be erased of this meeting to protect the people about the Hetalia Nation." and the Tablet close the page and then a picture shows up of the man I will be meeting tonight. "Mr. Trump are you ready because we will be leaving in 5 minutes," I think what I just read and saw the picture the living country of America. "Sure, I'm ready to meet America" the secret service took my phone and all piece of electronic ", Sorry no Phone or electronic is allowed in America house that is not part of Hetalia Nation," He says I look shocked no phone for a couple of hours.

America POV.

America watches the video of Trump declaimer I like that the secret service had added the erases memory part. That will probably will be a great idea to scare the man to tweet about it and that I ask the service to take his phone away. I when to see the other dudes that saw the same declaimer that I saw. "Mattie what you think of this" I started to laugh "he looks so scary when there told him about that he could lose his candidature," Canada says and Father and France laugh too.

"Well dudes, I have to go great the man," I say and the man turns the tv that has the security footage. I when to the stair and waited for my team to tell me when will enter my state. "America he his here" He stands in my lobby and when down the stair. He looks at me if was an alien (AN; Tony is not there) and I look at so blond hair. "Good evening, I'm Alfred F. Jones the living country of America."

I stop and he looks at me "How this possible" he ask looking at the secret service like was the most dangerous thing ever. "We will talk about that at the dinner," I say and smiling when It come to history he HIS CLUES. " Let take a picture I must say yesterday I had Hilary she was not as the shock as you." I started to laugh "Boys since he already did the declaimer let take a picture" I say showing him the Cameraman we took a picture. " Follow me, Mr. Trump." I show him the way.

"So tell me how America have a body." he says while on my way to the table "Mr. Trump If you read history I was found by England around 300 years old. When god create the earth he placed on every part of a land a little boy or girl that person will be immortal he will be the living country he will there to help his Boss by talking with the others. I'm more important that president. I AM AMERICA and if you win you will make your decision I try to help you with the negotiation."

He think a bit and then look at me " Your America." he say again and again "Well tonight is your chance to show me how you will be dealing with another country you will be meeting the F.A.C.E Family " the nod " When I talk to camera did mention the FACE name." he paused "What FACE stand for." walk him to the Dinner room and open the Door.

"Welcome to the FACE Dinner of State" England say "Hello Mr. Trump sorry for listing to your conversation with America." he say and "Please take a seat" I say to Trump and the set down "The F.A.C.E family mean France , America , Canada, England we are the founder or Father and Brother of America." he paused and by doing this "I'm England" England says "I'm France" France says with is thick accent "I'm Canada" the Canadian say looking at him.

England stands again "The point of this meeting is to help America to see which candidates will be dealing with International negation." he say and then Trump " Well only the British control everything expects Brexit," he say and look in shock. Canada that was drinking water spit on the table. France looks shocked and holds England.

"Mr. Trump this not tolerable to say England understand the Brexit did affect a lot of people but this suppose," I say this will be hell. "Mr. Trump my people choice to leave and I will like to tell you to keep mentioning about that I should pay you Billions. I'm really disappointed to see that you are not so fan of International affair." England says and I look at Donald Trump. This will be a long night.

I call for the food and then Canada started with his question. "Hello again I'm Canada, you say that my healthcare is not as great why you mention that people of my country are coming to America when most the people are coming to me?" Canada says and the Donald look at him he looks like the food wasn't what he like. England SMILE...

"Well Canada I must say your Politic suck" England hold Canada "Because you have no power and you sell your economy to CHINA. All you care is about to be peaceful and your healthcare is the worst in the world." Donald continues to eat his food.

Canada was piss off. This man wants to be my Boss he SUCK. During the dinner we continue to question him he gives more stupid answer. I was getting mad this so bad really bad AMERICA PEOPLE THERE SUCK.

Donald POV

England is the most stupid of all the Nation. Because he quit the European Nation. I think America understand my way that will do international policy. He will be great again. I think the wall will be great Idea to build between Canada and America that will be great Canada is not as strong and He really stupid. Well, every Nation is stupid. This guy has more security than the President that must cost a lot of useful money.

I wish I have my phone to snap chat this. Because of this what the world look like a freaking mess. There call them self Hetalia Nation. I hope this dinner is finished soon the food here is Nasty. I must say this the most horrible food I ever eat in my lifetime.

When America brought me to see the Entertainment. He brought some lady some eye candy for me. I think he nice but I think America is wasting a lot a money on him. He says he over 300 years old he looks like 20 years old. I think the world is a mess. America brings me to downstair to the Secret services. "OKAY BOYS," He says and then I got shot

America POV

"OKAY BOYS," I say and look at them the Security shot him with a sleep serum so he thinks that was a dream. Tonight show me this, not the candidate for America this just show me THIS GUY SUCK. Only 6 days till the election.

AN: Well this was fun to write Poor America. I think this just made my week This chapter is my Longest it 6 page long.

ALBrassard


	9. Chapter 9 America Election in 4 days

Chapter 9

AN: Hello guys so It been 3 days since I post a chapter well I took a break for 3 days because after 4000-word chapter that took me a toll on me. Not to add I did suffer from Insomnia for past 4 days by doctor recommendation to try to rest

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Narrator POV

Donald trump wakes up with a big headache, his memory of last night was really blurry. He looks at his phone and tries to remember what he did last night. There was nothing on his calendar. Maybe he was so tried being in the Campaign no-stop. But the wired dream was still in his mind. Well, he thought maybe it is a lack of sleep that is starting make him seething. We got ready for an another day on the trail.

America POV.

I could not believe that ask my team to KO Trump. I was laughing anyway, I have no idea still who to vote. I was sitting in my office remembering that France was leaving to go back in his Nation. His boss calls him a couple hours ago. Something about that he fears about the election will make him stuck in my House for a while. I when downstair to see him and say goodbye. He hugs are and Canada was going to drop him to the airport.

England was working in the leaving room and I came to sit with him "Well, I thought you will be going with France" I say and he looks at him "Well on like France if I get stuck at your place Canada and I just take a plane and I will be in Canada in less than an hour." He says Canada is still part of the Commonwealth if England needs protection he just needs to go any nation of the Commonwealth. "Run to Canada, that what the people will do if Trump gets elected."

He look at me and say " Did you make a choice already?" he say looking at me still thinking about which Candidates I should pick "Well I still don't know Father, I hate the fact that I have to choose but the people of America will decide for me." and look at the TV CNN was on and I saw that both of them are getting on the last stop. England stands up "If I had to choice by the dinners we host, Hilary is the winner for these" He say thinking about both of the dinners I host. "Trump I need it to put him to sleep. " So he was right the only one that did the job I ask was Her.

"You see he did tell that you seem like a terrorist" He quoted Trump "Yes, indeed he say that Father" and then I thought maybe do know what choice I should make," I say looking at the TV.

Canada POV

I just when to drop France at the airport I must say France boss is really scared about. To tell I ask to come home to by my Boss but like I told him I have to stay for England safety since as a member of the Commonwealth I have to protect him. Well to be honest day by day it been harder and harder for us. I must say my boss did reduce my workload because the world is focusing on America.

"Well Mattieu , Careful my son," France say leaving the car. He took his bag and left me. I blow him a kiss "Aurevoir Papa!" I say and he closes the door of my car and I drive away. I knew that France will be on skype Tomorrow.

3 DAYS AFTER

England POV.

It has been a while since France left America house. We have been slowing down on our work even that Canada and I did not get any work for past day which was wired for us. Like our boss was more focus on Alfred was focusing on the TV since he has barely any work since last week. He has been mostly been watching the TV to see the candidates last littles days.

I and Canada Brought him to an Early Vote station we don't know who he voted but I and Canada made sure he did. After we did that we try to discard him with video games. Canada invited us to see his team playing one America team. I was enjoying my time away for England and spending time with Canada and America that seem a while when I was only with these 2.

Canada and I were trying to keep America Calm. "England , Canada let make an Election party with food and lots of candy." He says jumping around Canada look at him "That a good Idea" he says looking at me "Sure why not" I say looking at both men standing.

America brought us to Walmart, every time he brings me there the worst than a child at the candy store. He wanted to try everything. Canada has some of those stores in his nation and him when to look for what America will need to party "Canada could you try to find some your Maple tea"

I ask and he turn around "Oh that I could not get it here, see America don't get like in my Walmart in Canada we put some of our best Canadian produce." he say I look sad "Well America and his oversize everything" taking some English tea oversize 20 time what I get at home.

"England" America call me "TRY THIS" he screams in my ears. He passes me an Ice drink I drink it so sweet and Nasty tasting "Bloody Hell America this so Nasty... What that?" I say looking at the cup "That was Ice tea." he says. "America this not Ice tea, it Sugar with a hint of tea." I look at him he gives one to Canada "AMERICA, I will send you my Healthcare bill if you continue with these sugar drink." He says and trying to clear is a mouth with water.

After the tea accident, we when to America house to get ready since tomorrow is the big day IT ELECTION DAY.

AN: well this was a short chapter. Today is election day I will be posting my chapter on Wednesday.

Thank ALBrassard


	10. Chapter 10 Election Night

Chapter 10

AN: Okay... That was a night... Last Night... Well, people are started to give up a there story about Alfred since Donald Trump Won the election. To be Honest, as Canadian, to see our Friend America to see this. Really America, I thought you will do the right choice. Anyway the vote is done well did say I will post a Chapter this the Chapter

Canada POV

Today is the day of the election, America plans a party for his election I and England decide that he will be trying to cheer him up by eating his weight in hamburger. To started the day we put CNN and England and America have starting to put some decoration in the living room.

My phone ring and I answer "Canada" my boss started "You should come back tonight" he say "Why I told you I have to stay for America sake!" I say looking at the both men that were planning "Because I want you to be back in the Nation by tomorrow if you could." he says "Justin have faith Hilary might win tonight anyway If Trump wins I have the plane ready to leave by Tomorrow." I say and I look at England "Are you sure That you will come by Tomorrow?" He says again

"I'm not sure I need to see how America will reaction but I have to stay, I have my plane on standby all the time anyway by a week or so I will be back Home, with England and possibly America," I say looking at my Father and Brother. "Are you sure you want to stay, Canada might need you tonight!" he invited.

"I'm sure, this for my Brother and Father. Don't worry about me Justin, I will be soon home" I say and hang up. England came to me before I just finish "What with your boss?" He asks to look at my phone "Yes, he call me to go back in Canada..." I say he raise eyebrows "Why?" he says

"Because he has a bad feeling about tonight, I told him that I will stay." I say to England and America join the talk "Your Boss is an afraid like France Boss was that I think it great that you stay with me dude" America say looking at me and cheering me up and I went to help them with the preparation.

America calls the team for his team to start cooking I when to my room and to grab my laptop with my workload of today. When I saw an email from Russia and I text England to come in my office.

Arthur Come now Russia just send me an Email that I think you want to see.

He came in my office "What is it Canada, It better be good I have a paper that is due in an hour from now"

I open the email

Dear Canada,

I just wanted to let you know who will win tonight at the Election for America. I though since you I'm assuming that England and France will be with you and America I should tell you that my boss did hack on the system we already know because we make sure that he will be happy. I just telling you so you could prepare yourself for tonight. I will tell you one thing don't trust the poll. I warning you because I know that you will be shocked.

Well, that was it and I'm still waiting on the Military that my boss asks you.

Russia

"Don't trust the poll?" England say and I look at the poll that been recently post "Hilary is on the Top of the poll!" I gasp and thought poor America "Did the guys on CNN say that Trump was friend with Russia Boss?" He quoted "2 weeks ago he did mention it on one the of the show." I say looking at the Data should I send the email to my Boss and "Keep it a secret for, Alfred state of mind" he say and then add "I will start to pack my bag, I think we will be leaving soon for Canada." he look and when to his room.

America POV

England and Canada when to do their work since I'm doing transition I have barely any work and today is Election day. So today is suppose to be a day off but since today is I will have to call the next Elected president to contract him or her I have some speech to write. Since I voted a couple days ago at the advance poll I voted for a none of the candidates I put a blank piece of paper in the box.

I did that because I could not vote for one of the other I always did that anytime there is a vote. The card I get is golden one since I'm a country my vote is always blank. I have to stay undecided because I could choice what the people of my nation is. Canada and England are the same when it come to their election.

I watch CNN and took my Laptop and started to write a neutral speech for both of the candidate. I will even write one of the losers. I will call them to thank them for their work and their campaign. I will have to call the Vice president Candidate too, If Trump wins I will call the vice president before and then call him. If Hilary wins I will call her then Vice President second.

While writing the speech I saw England starting to Pack and I got up "Why are you packing?" I ask England "Because I soon will have to go in Canada place for work!" He says with a hint of sadness. "Oh, I remember you have to clean up some mess you left at Mattie Government." I laugh sometimes I feel that Mattie and Iggy are always needed it each other.

"A mess in Canada Government, Look who talking you have a part of that I remember that he call you about that too I think a couple month ago, You had to deal with Quebec too..." He laughed at my pain If Mattie was quiet one Quebec is the most Horrible beast and England knows how MUCH I hate Quebec. I don't know how Canada deal with him and Ontario. Mattie has his fair share of trouble already. I'm glad he stay here with me with these hard time.

I'm glad that England came too Even if he is my Father when it comes to raising me I think it was nice to have him around. Because in the constitution England must come to every election in case I revoke my Independence.

Narrator POV around 300 year Earlier

"America, I will give your independence, but you must have a special clause in your constitution that is to you make the call 'The living person of America could come to England to Revoke his Impedance anytime that he thinks that his people are not following the constitution, The President is suitable for his people or by Revoke the Living Nation to his home Nation.'" England says America Agree at the Fact that will be a secret clause that only the Government know that clause.

England sign the paper for America Indepence and America left his Father and when to his home nation. England Return to Canada to tell him that he will be only him and Canada.

England POV

Maybe this year America will ask back for to revoke his Impedance. I though and then I was still with America "America, do you think is this year that you will Revoke your Independence" I told him jokes "England you ask me that question every Election! It getting Old." He says looking sad a bit "Well this one the reason why I came but compared to you Canada is still part of my nation in some part you have the chance to come back because I put it your constitution."

I say look at him and remind him the fact. "I know!" and then he when back to his laptop "I have to finish my speeches." He says and I when to my room to finish to pack. I look at the TV only a couple of hours before the election is starting.

This time I thought I might need to print the revoking of the American constitution just in case since America been really not himself. I did print the copy just in case since we kind of knew that possibly it might be trump winning since Russia send that email to Canada.

I when to see Canada in Office. "So are you almost done with your work?" I ask Canada that was on his 2 laptops and tablets. "Almost done I have some problem that needs to resolve with Quebec. I think that am starting a migraine with that was overdue," he says popping 2 Tylenol and taking them with water. "Well, I just finish packing." I say and then show him the Revoke paper "You print that, Why?" He says looking at the paper I was holding.

"America is not itself and I feel like he might do it this time I have a feeling," I say looking at them I really hope he doesn't sign them because I will be doing a week even a month of sleepless night. "I must say Father you scare me," he says laughing at the fact that it is true.

Canada and I got the leaving room the Election night were starting.

Canada POV

We all seated at America living room, America with his table with his laptops and tablet. I have the same Arrangement as England got his ready. Because we have to send the notification to our boss and I have to write some statement. I did write my statement for both of the candidate and I'm waiting on the approval from the office of my boss to be approved by him.

While there I notice that Russia has sent me the result every time 20 minutes before the state was announced. England was sitting beside me he keeps looking at my screen.

"It started to get really Red," England say look at tv leaving a second my screen "Trump is leading all ready, that look like will be a long night," He says eating some hamburgers. "How your boss is reacting to that" America say looking at my phone buzzing "He still hoping for Hilary to win," I say and England still focusing on my Screen.

America POV

Mattie phone keep buzzing his boss was really worry about the run out of my Election. Anyway seem like Trump is leading. It has only been an hour since we started viewing the result. I was looking at my google screen and England keeps staring at Canada computer.

I started to eat my food and decide to bring some beer and drink at the table. I have some snack I that my cook prepared for us. I open a beer and started to play that bingo game. "England want to play this game with me" Showing him the bingo game. "Sure! Want to bet on that" He say "Sure, how about a Free Trade deal" I say and we agree.

"You chose your candidate first." I say and he looks at me "I chose Hilary" and he looks the blue I was stuck with Trump "You take a shot every state Trump win" He say "I take a shot every state that Hilary win"

So the drinking game started...

A COUPLE HOURS LATERS

Narrator POV

America was getting drunk by the minutes. He was seeing that Trump was winning. That a really bad sign. "England you win, I have to stop," he says and I look at the time already Trump was 170 to 130 for Hilary. Canada says "CNN just trying to keep Hilary in the lead look at google." It was 11 pm Trump was 200 Hilary 190 on google.

America color started to drain out of his face. He was looking pale really pale. England looks at him "America calms down there a couple of key states that is not called yet." England looks Canada good too. Then I receive a phone Call it was Obama.

" Alfred," Obama say " yes chef," America say "You might want to start to call my source Trump is winning"

It was Midnight...

America POV

I'm still in shock and I did what my boss ask me to do Started to call vice president Pence.

"Hello" He vice President says

"Hello, This Alfred F. Jones ,I'm the living Nation of America, I'm Calling you to congratulate you on your win I and it will be nice to work with you on a future project for America," I say looking at England, I'm really thinking about to revoke my Impedance.

"Oh America, well it nice that you call me first of all people I did hear that the first time that President Trump met you he thought you been a Terrorist. I will try to convince him to keep you I will like for this nation to still have his Independence." He says on the phone. I don't know who I look but I really which now that my Impedance was revoked.

"For sure, But prove to it to me I should not Sign England paper. You know he is there." I say and I look at England. "Congrats again on the win," I say looking at my brother and Father and I hang up.

"You have so many calls to do," Canada say and I started to call his Boss. England did the same I was getting Ready to call Trump when Obama call again.

"Alfred" he say "yes Obama" I say to him again "DON'T SIGN ENGLAND PAPER" he say and I look away from them "I'm not going to do it" I say and then he say "Let me call Trump, By the way, I will set a meeting with you and him." he say and then on the moment a president get elected I have to stay there and the last president explains the rule of the Hetalia Nation to new president.

"Okay, sir I will wait for you make the call if you want I will wait to make mine Tomorrow if you wish so," I say hoping he says wait. "You should call him after me," He says I will have to talk to Trump.

I look at the TV and England desk with the revoke paper it was pretty tempting to sign them. But I will keep my promises. I waited 30 minutes and then secret services made the call for me.

"Hello you reach President Donald Trump."he says "Hello I'm Alfred F. Jones we met a couple days ago just to add I'm the living country of America." I pause and he says "Well Pence say I will receive a call from you I should be nice to you I want to keep my job." he mention to my surprise "he did, Well anyway I will like congratulate you on your win" I say and I look at England and me when to my room and say"I been told If I wasn't nice You could sign our constitution ways to the British that just quit European Union which was the worst move that there did" he say and I look to my father and brother

" Look I have England with me If you act like this. It in the constitution if I see you to be unfit for my people I could Revoke the Impedance and England have the paper ready. If was you I will keep on the low side how you will be treating me." I say and I was raging this not the way that CNN plan it This time CNN lie to me.

Canada POV

Justin Trudeau calls me 9 times in the last 10 minutes "Are you coming back please tell this not happening" He say and I was not sure what to say me and England look at each other America when to his room to Finish the call.

"I'm not coming home I think I will be coming back later tomorrow after that America go to his meeting with Obama and Trump. Oh and yes Trump win by the surprise of everyone." I say hiding the fact that Russia did tell us that America will get Trump.

"Are you sure that you knew about this just now you seem like you knew it was coming" He say to my surprise. England took a call too from his boss.

"I will show it to you when I will be in Canada I can't talk," I say and I call my secret service to come check it up. "I will let you go, good night Justin," I say hanging up.

America and England did the same. "I'm Getting tired," I say looking at the time 1:40 am "CNN just call Trump to be President." England say and then "I will go to bed I seem like America give me a large load of work tomorrow" England say "Same for me since the world will not be the same" I say and America look so pale "Alfred are you sure your fine" I say looking at him "Ye..." He feels on the ground...

"England Call his doctor" He call America doctor he came in 5 minutes the secret service brought Alfred to his room "Canada I think he fainted he will be fine in the morning I will be staying over just in case" He say then England relief "Well I'm going to sleep" He say and "Come here Doctor Pinel I will show you your room" I say " Thank you to come so fast" I say and looking at the man "Your welcome Mr Obama did mention to stay up because he might fell." He says and I will have to call him to thank him later.

"Thank again, I will go sleep myself good night Dr. Pinel," I say and when to my room. Put my Pajama says goodnight to my polar bear that was sleeping and when to sleep.

AN: Wow this just explains why I miss a day to write this well This election was rollercoaster anyway. Thank everyone that Favourite this Story Please Review. I will like to know if America shows stay or leave after his meeting you have on till Friday to make your choice.


	11. Chapter 11 After the Election Meeting

Chapter 11

AN: Finally Chapter 11 I been waiting for good Infromation. In my last chapter, I thought I get hate review since I kind did add something about the Inpendance of America. I will like to thank everyone that follow and Favorite this story. Thank you...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...

America POV.

*Phone Ringing *

I open my eye looking feeling a bit dizzy form Faithing I stand up to get my phone around my bed. I found just in time. "Hello" I say without looking who it was "America" Obama say "Yes, sorry boss you just wake me up." I say in a sleepy voice "Well Alfred I call you because this After noon You, me and Trump will be meeting at the white house." He say and I take my glasses and grab my Tablet. "Okay send me the detail, I will be perparing for this." I say geting up

"Oh could you bring England and Canada?" He say that odd form him to say "Why I thought you only wanted me to come" I say getting downstair "Because I feel like you need them with you. Maybe Mr Trump will be getting use to you and the others." He say and I when downstair seeing England and Canada eating there food. "I will , week see you later" I grab my plate of Pancake that Mattie did and England tea.

"Who was that Alfred" Arthur ask sipping his tea. "Obama, we have a meting this after noon with him and Trump" I say and Canada look up at me "We are going to met Donald Trump on his first day" He say and his bear that was there look at me too confused. "Well it get him use to be with the nation and in away that will not traumautize him." I say and England look "I think he invited us because he dosent want you give the Inpendance away." he say looking at the pile of paper infront of him.

I started to eat and open the email. I will be there with them while he will be teaching him class about the presidency. The Nation of Hetalia since Canada and England will be there to make sure that I don't escape. I will be meeting most of them for the first time at less that Trump could remember. This is not what I plan. People of this nation are mad that he got elected. How I could not feel this. Would I be ever able to call Trump the president?

"America, you look really pale, " England say and Canada nod "D. Pinel is still here if you need him." Canada says looking at England "Sure I might go see him before I go see Obama" I say look at reflexion. I when to doctor pinel office to make sure that I will be fine for today. I really need a Vaction maybe since it transition and it is almost thankgiving weekend this weekend I did not plan anything I was too focus on the election.

" " I say knocking on the door "Oh Mr. Alfred!" He examined me and give me some shot for what I need it so I could keep up for the day. What is fun to be a Nation we are an immortal and fast healer when you're in your how country it almost heal at the second your done?

I when down and England and Canada change to there military uniform. England was wearing his summer uniform which is red and Canada was wearing is summer version which was beige with no winter coat with all his metal. Since it memorial week both of them was wearing their uniforms.

I when to my room to change to my summer uniform, I have to get my Remember day uniform ready for Friday. After I change I when and grab my work Laptops and Tablets. Grab a copys of Hetalia Nation for Dummies to give to the new president and his vice-president. It had been voted by the Hetalia and Untied Nation that every new head of state of a new country get a copy that was wirten by the nation.

"America are you ready." Canada scream from downstair. "Give me five minutes" I say grabing last copys of my box "I will have to order a new copy soon" I put a note on my Tablet. I when downstair to join Canada and England that have there bag ready with there load of the day. There have so much to do and I have to plan for thank giving after this meeting. "THE HERO IS READY" I say to make them see I was fine.

We went on the limo that the president had ordered. We got all in and drive to the white house which was 15 minutes of my house. We arrive at the back door since there since the gate was full of Photograph for my safety and the other nation we arrive at a special gate just for me ,special guest and for the secret services.

The door had to open and I got off "good morning America , Canada and England we been expecting you" the doorman say and blow at us like in Japan "Please follow me" he say and give my stuff to the staff of the white house and Canada and England did the same. I hate the formally here. "Canada and England could you wait this Room we have your thing ready for work" he say and my bros and father look at at me "Well America good luck" Canada say "I still have my paper if you need to comeback to the Queen" he say jokelly.

"Sure England, go drink some tea I have to be the Hero here," I say and then follow the doorman to the Meeting room. I was the first one in the room Probably there has the journalist in the other room there are having a season with them the staff got my center ready for me and some lunch I was starving for food. I eat the food while waiting on the 2 man.

While I was waiting started my paper work. I was in the middle of working the deal with Quebec that Mattie send me the paper this morning. When there finally came to the room after 30 minutes I stand up in the room and I sit beside my station. "Jones, " Obama say and I need "Obama, till, " I say looking at the orange man beside him "Trump" and then there sit.

"M. Trump This is America or The living Country Nation of America his human name is Alfred F. Jones. He his more important than you since he his the nation you have to take care of him. He is the one that started the country and he the one that could end it. On the day of your of your sworn in. You will become his boss." he pauses I nod

"If he feel like you are not fit for the job he could revoke you and the Nation itself to England which you be meeting today since America could ask England to Revoke at any time to become part once more of the Commonwealth and give the Nation to Canada. Which he is here too and you will meet." I look at him with a big smile because Mattie doesn't want to be stuck to with me. "I could I had something, " I ask and Donald Trump look scared to me and quite love it to see fear in that man that think I need to be GREAT AGAIN

"Well Mr. Trump, I will like to give you the book of the History of Hetalia." I give him a HUGE PILE OF BOOK. "This little pile of the book explains why I'm the living nation and the relation between the boss and the Nation. You have until the 18th January to read all of this because it a law of World of Hetalia and United Nation."

I say looking at Trump that hate reading but he will have to now since he will be meeting again Canada and England. Obama continue this talk and I retrun with my work while the men was looking me wried "Look I have this deal that I have to finish before Canada come raging at me" I say and then Obama look "Oh, I totally forgot thank to remind it to me." he say and the look at my station " This Alfred station he have the amount that he have allowed for us. Since he need to be always be dealing with the other Nation." He say look at me proud.

"All international deal must be going to him because if you send just your secertary 1% of the time it never is correct. If you send him you get 90% of the time of time you will get the deal." he say while I was finish the deal that Canada need so bad so I could be back with the talk. "Yes these my working station , I have to bring them all the time when I travel. See I'm paper less since Grand Father Rome did ask the nation to be as repectful of the nature around us." I say reminding the last time I saw him at the world conferance.

"He always here or not" He finally say something "No I'm mostly home doing the work or in the other Hetalia Nation." I say and then closing the work station. " Since I work so much the election time is my time off I have a little vacantion while people are transitioning.

But since you have no expriance I have more work the normal. First you will have to stop saying to make AMERICA GREAT AGAIN!" I say and "Why I have to stop to say it?" he say looking at him "I'M THE HERO, and I'M GREAT" walk on the top of the table "Alfred, hate the fact that people are call him not great you did all during the campagn" Obama say and step down.

"Oh, I have to be careful to mention the name of America." he say that Orange baster will be my Boss, if he was going to act like that. Obama call the other Nation to join the chat Canada and England enter the room "Oh America, thank for the deal" Canada say entring and then Great Obama and Trump "Oh is that the man that talk about Brexit" England say again when he saw Trump.

"You will still have to pay for it" Trump say and then Obama look at him "Mr Trump please dont make England mad. That is not how you should react to the Hetalia Nation." saying to Trump "You just voilated a rule of the Nation. I'm not joking Mr Trump there are immortal and think as them a King or Queen." Obama say and I look at him "Only the Hetalia Nation could say stuff like that" I say and Canada started to laugh

"This will be America Boss, I really hope it will be as easy to work then you President Obama." say Canada still lauging about my boss. "You are" Trump say looking at Mattie "I'm the great nation of Canada" Mattie say it and Trump. I start to laugh "He my brother I will be a lot at his house since we have deal almost every other day Canada I have a room in my house because of that as for England my father." I say to him.

Trump look like he was seeing a big mess is happening in here. I feel he will have to learn a lot about the Hetalia Nation. I will have have to help him. "Alfred you will be leaving soon on your vacation" Obama say to everyone "Yes I will be going to canada on till the 18th January" It been plan with Mattie for a almost a month ago "That true you will be coming with me since we will I will be hosting a world meeting" Canada say and England nod. "Anyway the time for this meeting is done" Doorman was saying "We have to go since we need to stay a national secert" I say to all "You have no right to talk about us to the media or on social media." England say and then we left the room.

"This seem like he will be really bad president," England say after leaving the room "I know" Canada say " Canada I might need to stay with you most of the time this man will be the death of me," I say looking like a car hit me "Sure!" He say not looking sure but he will have to deal with him too " Sorry dudes with the mess that this Country give you Dude." I say and he left the building to go home.

AN: Well this what I think that happend when Trump and Obama talk I will be doing a Memorial Day and thankgiving Chapter soon :)

Thank

ALBrassard


	12. Chapter 12 Canada Return Home

Chapter 12

AN: So sorry for no update for almost a week I had a Writer Block. It sometimes happens when you have too much discretion or you have a busy life. Well, America had an entire chapter last time I hope you like the fact that I call Donald Trump and Orange Baster. If you think that was not a Canadian way to say about America Future President. I don't care... Really It just a piece of Fiction...

Anyway, Let go back to the chapter.

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING , BUT I WISH...

Canada POV

I receive a million email about Immigration Canada site been a block for past days I feel like it been a Jungle. America and England were getting ready so I could go back in my country and get sometimes not stress. Alfred feels like he was leaving a while. Since I need to get so rest from all that drama I need to clean up. My boss calls me a 3 time in past 5 minutes saying my system between Canada and me is down to try to get the people to go on the Immigration website.

To do my work on the Hetalia network. "America," I say looking at him driving "Where you want to celebrate thanksgiving," I ask trying to remove the sad face that me and England been witnessing for the past few days since we met Orange Oompa Lompa. "I don't know Mattie, but I have to leave my country and give me a couple of days to think I will like some maple pie when we arrive." He says looking at the road England whisper "did he say Maple pie" I nod "He not good Alfred favourite pie is Apple." he say looking at him "I know" I whisper and England did his work and I did mine.

At the airport, we enter my plane and the staff got of bags and we got our equipment's ready since will be going to Ottawa where my main residence is had the second residence in Toronto, Vancouver , Prince Edward Island , Montreal and Quebec. During the year I live in the Canada. The pilot started the plane. My bear was there and I was happy to finally come back home. It wired because today was a memorial day. I thought about war and look at England.

"Canada why are you so sad" England say "Today is Memorial day" his face when sad too "True it a day to remember" America say looking sad "We had so many war, So many fight , so many man and women we lost" England say "Many Country many Nation that go hurt" I say and walk to England "So many Hero we lost" America walk toward us. "We never forgot them we carry their memory the US NATION we never will forget," we all say in unison. He hugs each other our eyes in the past.

Today was a hard day. "Canada I must say Thank you for all the help that you did for all the war I put you, and I so proud of you and America." he pause "I raise you all well, still today we are able to be one I just wish that France was there because I proud of all you." England says and looking at me like a proud son "England it was hard, But believe me now that I see what we are able to do and thank you now I'm independant I believe that you been a great Father and good Mentor. Even if you forgot me some time I was proud to still been your son" I say looking at England "England , You show me how to be a Hero, thank you Because of you I WAS ALWAYS THE HERO" America saw and then we talk about our history of war.

A couple hours later we finally land in Ottawa it was the evening. Before we when home he went to the tomb of the unknown soldier to give our puppy and fresh flowers to the grave. We salute the memorial and then we when to thank the 2 soldier that was there and we when home.

England POV

I arrive at Canada main house in Ottawa which feels good it almost feel like home. Since I spend so many years at his house I still think Canada have a Room for me in his house normal he build a room for the people that come most of the time I think France and America have one to his house at 1 Sussex drive which his the Gouverner of General of Canada Matthew is the owner of the house since he is Canada when we build the Rideau Hall we made sure that the house will be the Gouverner and Matthew House.

At the Gate we need a member of the house was waiting "Welcome Home Mr William" the female staff say "Thank you Sophie" a member of staff it was Canada Boss wife "Oh you must be England" She say "I'm Sophie Trudeau, the wife of Justin Trudeau" she say and shaking my hand "Welcome back America, I'm sorry about the election" she say looking at America "It okay Sophie I might need to stay here a bit more that what I told Canada but that because of Mr. Trump" he say looking sad I look at him "Well, you are always welcome America, I'm sure that you will be a great help for us But you most return home one day" she say but Canada look at her as he was driving

"Sophie please as friend stop I had him happy now you got him depress again" Canada say Sophie nood "I'm sorry, I should not mention the election, I'm sorry Canada" she say and Canada stop at his entrance of his house " Thank you Mr. William" She left to go to the house. "Sometimes I feel like she dont understands that I have to take care of Alfred,say" says and look "Really", America say "It because the fact is I know his husband since he was a child" I say and then the staff took care of loggage and then took care of bag.

We entre the Rideau Hall and was greeting by David Johnston that was the Gouverneur of general of Canada "Oh is that England paying me a visit" he say hugging me "Yes I been call by Justin Trudeau to come here to clean up some mess that I need to come to the Queen say Hello and you should come soon I think she needs to have a little chat with you about some project." I say and then he bow goodbye and we went to the part that was for Canada.

He lives in the centre of the house since He always there because of this Governor but for all nation it Matthew house.

Canada POV

I when to my room since I own the house I have the master room of the house and Alfred and Arthur when to their room. I enter saw the red box I miss on the government while away. The Red box says Canada , Matthew William.

I open the box and saw that miss some interview for Judge and then some law that need to be talk with me and the gouverner of the general. When I'm away I have pill of work but at less I was able to approve some law with the Gouverner. I saw some interview to approve some international work mark urgent. Since Trump becoming the Elected President I got a other email of Russia about the 200 day of Donald Trump. I have to work to keep Alfred. This box is just give me bad news. England Enter my Office "Seem like that red box is growing" he say looking at the large amount of work I need to do. "Yes, you seem to be not busy," I say and he show me his box "This why I should come earlier in Canada my box is Big that how much you need to talk about this to Queen." He say almost shamly. "Not my fault blame Alfred I barely had the time to say here and had to come to America as soon as can," I say and one the of staff annonce me that Quebec is here.

"England I have to let you go , Quebec is here" He started laughing "True I forgot you have that pain in the butt" Left and when to his room with is the box I sitdown on my chair and hold my hair This will a long night . Quebec came to the room "Hello, Canada" He say " Here the box for what Quebec need since you been away you have to read all of this" he say smiling "Look It been only couple hours I will read it tomorrow" I say and show him the door "Maudit Canadian Merde" He say and left.

Alfred came after Quebec left I was still stress "Sorry to keeping you away I you seem like you will need a vacation after all the work" America say looking at the pile "I had to see If did not you will be crying at my door step and you will be asking England to revoke your independence" I say and he sit down on the coach "True, that why you always come when I have election." He says and then he came to hug me and say "You know Mattie, Thank you" he when to his room.

I did the work that was mark Urgent. Then when to sleep.

* * *

America POV

I woke up when downstair to Mattie Kitchen poor Canada I keep him for days of work and England too Mattie and Artie always are like that after my Election. The only way I could help is by cooking and Helping them. Since I have to finish some pancake.

I made some tea for England then Canada coffee him and me since we like more coffee. I took the bin of Tim Hortons coffee Mattie favourite coffee and then his bear when to the kitchen. "Hamburger smelling boy I'm hungry," the polar bear say oh I have to give him a fish I when to the freezer, Put the fish on a plate "Here, Kama", I say and then started flipping some pancake.

"Alfred?" he say smelling the food "Here Matt" giving him a cup of double, double coffee "Thank, how long you been a wake" he say looking at me in the kitchen "half a hour" I say flipping some pancake "Thank for doing breakfest" I sip my coffee and took some pancake for me and mattie "Here I thought since you always make breakfest I should make it this time." I say giving him the maple syrup I poor myself a large amount "Thank you again" he say and pooring the liquid gold that Canada love.

England came a few minutes after "Good Morning" he grab the tea I made "This is good tea thank you Alfred" and he took the newspaper and Canada did I grab my tablet and saw that I have some United Nation work this week to do.

Canada POV

After breakfest I when back to my room to change to my work clothes. I was going to Parliment hill to my office for a meeting at the house. I had some paper to sign and then I saw Bill Morneau at the house . The finance Minister is not use to say about the Hetalia Nation "Good Morning Canada" He say looking me "Good Morning Minister, do you know if Justin his here" I say him and he nod "He is in office I just saw him" He say and then blow and then go.

I when to Minister office "Matthew" he say looking at his office full of paper "So your finally back home?" he say with a Question "Yes I'm back I notice that my team only send me half my work why?" I say to him I did say to send all my work I have more work then normal "Oh maybe it because you been too busy with America and England" he say almost hiding " So you we will be going to Cuba next week and you have a world confrence to go too"

He say and then "About Cuba I will be not join you I have to much work. America and England will be staying here with me the International Asia World meeting is Boss only. I did recieve a message for the Hetalia Network. In 3 week I will be going to a United Nation meeting and then Hetalia Monthly world Meeting is in France house." I say looking at my tablet of Hetalia world "Why you dont want to be in Cuba" he say again "I don't want Cuba the Hetalia nation to hit me thinking I'm America and how that I have America at my House I have to make sure he dosent get hit" I say and looking that everytime I go there I have get 3 week off to heal for the all the pain.

"I never saw Cuba the Hetalia Nation" He say and I show him a picture "That him believe me the reason why I'm not coming I have a picture after our Meeting" I show him me after 3 hours " Okay I see why he dose that to you?" he say and look away "Because I have the same face as America!" I say and pause "He think I'm America which I'm not I'm Canada" I say and then look at the pain in that picture "Well it okay about the Trade deal will be done without you" he say looking worry "I will send the paper work to cuba and I will make sure the deal are seal. I will tell cuba that I have a cold I want to you play with it" I say and then we finish the meeting.

I took my car back and when home. Sophie was waiting for me like always I think it wried that she always come greeting me at the gate. "Hello Canada so are you coming in Cuba with us" she say and look way Sophie Trudeau try to be friend but I think it because when justin was yougner I did the samething that she been doing I teach him and show him picture of the Hetalia Nation. "Sorry Sophie this time I will not be going Please could you stay aways I starting a cold I will not like you to have it before going there" Lying to her but I must play my part. I sneeze and look sick around here. After I enter the house I got great by my fellow nation.

"Mattie, why you look sick," America say looking at me and the we when to my part of the house "Because I'm suppose to go at Cuba house and let just say because of You I get hit. This time I play sick so I don't have to go" I say to him after Sophie and the kids was out sight. "Canada why are you lying to your boss with your health?" England say and he did not look happy I open my Tablet and show him "True Cuba is a pain for you because you do look like Alfred" he say and stop that talk.

I when to my office and started my work that I left for today that will take me a week and My Boss will be at cuba. I look at the Hetalia Email Ukraine send me a email. I'm sure even If I like her because she is cute I think sometime she use me to make sure that Russia dosent attack her. Sometime I wish I did not have a large Ukraine Population but at the time I need it to Marry her so she could survive but after 10 year she divorce me to be with Russia again. All my work was done for nothing But sometime It hurt that I did something good for them and then left me.

Russia send me other email about the America stat about the new cabinate. Deal that might affect me like the recent wood trade that me and Alfred will have to deal with and I think Donald Trump is already starting the bad news.

China just send me the new trade deal boss only trip that we all need to get ready The Hetalia and the end of the year make us work more then it use to be in the time. I made a couple of telephone and finish some of the trade deal with cuba that my boss could mention. I talk with cuba and say my doctor told me to say her since I have a cold and I should stay home. He understand and I play the comedy for him. Then Call France bout the monthly World meeting that he totally forgot and Cancel to the suprise of Germany that send the email.

England came durin lunch time to talk about the some ascpet that I need to work in my demorcary and some deal that France cancel the world meeting. America came later and we talk about the Email that russia send to Alfred too. "I told you that Russia is trying to get your Boss" England say again "I know but to tell me that I recieve worst Mattie there some deal that Orange and Blond Hair want to remove like the North American deal" He say and then I look at Russia he did mention that "Well I made some call about that Mattie and It seem like it will be More then Just thoses deal" He say looking afraid.

We made a skype confrence with Obama and Alfred was looking horrible and sick. Obama wasent sure how to handel this new infromation but more and more I think Alfred is starting to think to revoke his Independance." I did forgot to mention that to my boss anyway. I knew he will be at Rideau Hall in a hour.

I when to My Hetalia Libary I choice the book that I need it to send to Justin with the letter I worte about America and England deal that book been check out only 3 time in the history of my nation this time I feel like it will be sad to show that copy. I think he father never had the chance to read that book you see that collection of book is only acess by the hetalia nation. Expect the Libarine almost no Human came to this place.

AN: Well this been long chapter after 5 days of a writer bloc Canada is finally home for a while Next Chapter will be America Thankgiving.

Thank you all for reading

ALBrassard


	13. Chapter 13 America is not feeling well

Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for the 14 days break, I had a writer Block and I give up on Finishing NaNoWriMo on time Well that the price to pay when you have a Writer block and decide to finally give a Try on Yuri! on Ice and then getting my DVD of Hetalia season 6 (it take time I'm Canadian) than last weekend I had Family event anyway. This my reason why I did not write or Post any Chapter.

Desclaimer : I OWN NOTHING

Narrator POV

It has been a couple of days for the Nations to be in Canada Place it did feel a breath of fresh air for the stressful America. England was glad to finally be able to get some job done in America he means Canada. Canada was finally able to be home and glad that he will be hosting this year America for his Thankgiving which he only happend once every 4 years. America was still having that depress feeling about the president elected Donald Trump.

America POV

Well, it feels like my second home when I'm in Canada. Sometimes It makes me feel like the chibi me and Mattie when we only been only me and him and the wasteland and us. When I feel like this it makes me more depress. Since we arrieve here all I do is playing video games and eat a tonne of hamburgers. I really think this, not me. I could feel the pain of my country and I want to nothing.

Canada try gets me to move and all I want to do is look at his tv. This suposse to be the best moment of year Thankgiving I always is jumping around go black friday with Mattie. But this time I want to nothing. "AMERICA, GET YOUR ARSE MOVING," England say looking at me on mattie sofa. "I don't want to my country is hurting again and again," I say to him and not moving in my state.

Canada POV

Alfred is getting worse by the minutes. This a first for him it does look like me when got the second time around with Stephen Harper. I remember spending time at Alfred or Arthur because I was so depressed. I feel that I have to give him appoinment to the doctor that help me with Harper well it was Alfred that found that one after my long depression while Harper was in power.

I when to living room Alfred was still on the sofa and England was mad at him. "Alfred I feel that you need to meet that Specialist the one that helps me with Harper," I say and England look at me. "Oh Canada I did not see you there," Arthur say looking at me "That a great Idea I feel like he really needs it? I remember when you been always at my house because of that men" He says looking sad.

"That why I planning to set an appointement for you!" I say and then pull him out "look America let have a nice thankgiving I plan everything and it will be fun." I say make him stand "NO I want just stay here and do nothing" I glare at England "Pass me the bottle of pills" screaming him looking at the bottle of Harper Anti-Depression pill and give him one in his mouth. "You take this I'm so tired of seeing you all depress if you want just sign the revoking of Independance but I'm TRIED TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS."

I say screaming at him he swolled the pill and England looks shocked I freak out once again to America. Last time I did that did that I made him cry. "Wow you really got Canada mad that rare thing" England say loooking in Shock , America stand up " Wow I remember that doctor prescribe that to Mattie" America say and then "Sorry Dude about earlier" he says and look "Wow Canada it work" England say and look at the bottle "Thank the Doctor that give me premission to use that on you!" I say and give the bottle to america "You have I have set an appointment in a month but take that 3 time a day." I say and then when back to my office.

England POV

America finally moves after a week just doing nothing. I feel like what canada use to take was really helpful for America. I must say it great that Canada cover has special plan for Healthcare of Nation. There are the one that creates most of the medication that the nation use. There create the Harper pill after Canada large depression. But now it calls Nation Depression pill only work on Hetalia Nation.

Thinking about the Hetalia Nation we have a meeting in a few week to perpered the New Year Hetalia Nation Gathering I think this year is Canada that his hosting it since America won the Nomination but give it Canada after the win of Trump. "England could I ask you something," America say when I was lost in thought. "Sure," I ask looking at him "What if I sign the Revoking of Independance would I become Mattie country or not?" he asks like he thought about this a long time ago.

"Well you will be back to the Queen and I will need to give you Canada and then he will need to get his charter of right and Liberty! Why are you asking" I say looking suprise at the question?

America POV

I thought by asking the Question maybe I should sign thoses paper that England show me every year but this time I was thinking so bad about to give up my Independance and become one with Mattie. "It because I wanted to know! Thank you." I when to my room and got my black friday shopping and the Tv was in my room that CNN liar was on TV. I can't believe America my Nation is getting that bad.

The President Elected is chosing people I think questionable if the choice Mitt Rommey for Secertary of state I think It will a bit hard to make desision. I must say because of some of his believe he will get some hate in China , Russia and Japan some other nation. I must say Obama did send me some update about the nation.

I when to Canada Room "Hey Mattie dude" I say entering the room and Mattie was with all his maple stuff on his laptop to write some kind of paper. "I wanted to ask What if I sign the Revoke would think it will be better for me Mattie?" I say and he look away "Alfred remember when we been chibbi and all alone with no England and France what ever you think is better for you I will accept but, if you become Canadian you will be my provinces and you will be south Canada." he say and then Think about the both Italy.

"True but I will give him a chance but Like I say, Obama, I will never see him as president Mattie, " I say and looking at him as, "I think the medication is wearing off" He say remind me the medication that the doctor had giving me for trial since it I'm all depressed. "I will take it at dinner anyway I came here so we could get ready for Thankgiving." I say and then "Oh yeah I have trukey and I call the bakery to make a pie for you and I invited some other nation we will celebrate on sunday." He says smiling. I think to help him so will host the best thankgiving ever.

AN : The thankgiving chapter will be posted on monday I need it a filler because I need get America in a good mood. I will post a better chapter soon :)

Thank again

ALBrassard


End file.
